Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension)
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She is the second-in-command of The Resistance and the leader of the Firestorm Girls branch, specifically Troop 46231. Just like her boss Candace Flynn, she is bent on ending the reign of the Doofenshmirtz family. Early life Isabella's past life prior to the 1st Dimension citizens' arrival is unrevealed. It can be generally assumed that she is also the daughter of Vivian Garcia-Shapiro and her husband, and comes from a Mexican-Jewish cultural background. Beyond that, she became a member of The Resistance, worked her way up the ranks, and eventually became the second-in-command as well as the leader of the Firestorm Girls branch, specifically troop 46231. During the early days of the Doofenshmirtz family's reign over the Tri-State Area, Isabella has lost her pet chihuahua Pinky, and is worried that he's been gone for a long time. ﻿Present life Isabella meets Phineas-1 and Ferb-1, along with their 2nd Dimension counterparts, when they stumble upon the Resistance headquarters after falling down a chute (most likely Pinky the Chihuahua's former lair) along with Buford, resulting in their capture by the Firestorm Girls. Buford's presence gets her to release the four. She directs them to Dr. Baljeet in their attempt to return home, and is present when he opens a portal to the 1st Dimension, which is later disrupted and closed by Candace-1. Isabella later accompanies Candace, Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Candace-1, and Buford to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated aboard mine carts in their quest to save a captured Perry-1, when it is discovered that Phineas and Ferb have stowed away. Accompanying Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Candace-1, and Buford to DEI, they are nearly captured by Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz-1, but Perry-1 manages to escape and the group reunites with him, Candace, Phineas, and Ferb. A resultant chase by the Norm bots forces Candace to separate the mine cart containing the 1st Dimension group from the others, and Isabella is genuinely concerned about what will become of the four of them. She is later among the Resistance members that congratulate the 1st Dimension group for defeating Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Two months following Doofenshmirtz's arrest, Isabella acts more like her first dimension counterpart, adjusting relatively easily to her new life in the liberated Danville. However, she is called back into the fray when she and the other kids had to deal with a gang of O.W.C.A. agents, who were captured and transformed into ruthless cyborgs by Doofenshmirtz's wife Charlene, whom also captured Perry. Also in a a darker tone, Isabella learns that Pinky (now known as Chihuahuaborg) is among the cyborgs, much to her horror. In the end, Isabella manages to free Pinky of his evil programming and reunites with him, and she and the other Firestorm Girls attended the reunion of all returned O.W.C.A agents following the Doofenshmirtz family's escape. ("Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension") Personality During her debut, this version of Isabella is tough, no-nonsense, and down-to-earth girl (traits that first-dimension Isabella rarely demonstrates). Case in point: while Isabella-1 typically delivers her catchphrase "Whatcha doin'?" as an innocent question and occasional attempt at flirting with her crush, Isabella-2 delivers it more interrogatively, nearly as a threat. She also appears to have a stronger fashion sense, as stated by Candace, and she seems to take this as a matter of pride, as she's a bit offended by Candace's assertion that first-dimension Isabella dresses so differently. Isabella's reserved, no-nonsense, and strict personality were obviously the result of being hardened by constant struggle against the Doofenshmirtz family's evil reign. When Heinz Doofenshmirtz was eventually defeated, with help of Phineas-1 and Ferb-1's aid, she began to show a side more akin to her first-dimension doppelgänger: playful, sweet, and expressing an appreciation for cute things and the color pink. She's also a compassionate friend to Candace and loyal to Pinky Physical Appearance Isabella is physically identical to her 1st Dimension counterpart, although her eyes are slightly more oval-shaped due to her serious personality. After Doofenshmirtz is defeated she loses this feature however, to show that she has become more laid back than she originally was. She has only been seen in a gray-silver shirt with torn sleeves; brown pants with diamond-shaped silver patches on the portion that covers her kneecaps; black shoes; fingerless gray gloves (for whatever reason, they cover her entire hands in her offical artwork); a dark-green beret with a drooping dark-green bow on top; a brown strap slung over her left shoulder. It is unknown what purpose (if any) the strap serves. In her official artwork, she also wears a tan badge with a green circle at the center, with a red lightning-bolt insignia running across it (most likely the Firestorm Girls symbol). In "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension", the outfit remains primarily the same, but she only wears the badge and sash when on missions. At the ceremony for the restored Animal Borgs, she wears a dark green version of the hair bow worn by her first-dimension doppelgänger. As she plays Sports with the other Danville kids, she wears a pink helmet and pink rollerblades decorated with bows, indicating a more playful, girlish side she's now able to express. Relationships Resistance Members Firestorm Girls Just like the 1st Dimension Isabella's relationship with the Fireside Girls﻿, the Firestorm Girls always follow Isabella's orders and are always ready and willing to aid their leader, even risking themselves in order to allow the process to be carried out. Candace Flynn Candace holds a special trust in Isabella ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie Magazine"), but in the movie itself, she primarily acts as a deferential soldier, calling Candace "sir" and obeying every order. In "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension", their relationship is explored further. Isabella is Candace's second-in-command, and the pair fight well together, as evidenced in their battle with the Giant Mechanical Ants. She also fills a role akin to Stacy (who has no known second-dimension equivalent) in relation to Candace-1, acting as her close friend and confidant, encouraging her to let her guard down and find room in her life for more than fighting. She introduces her to ice cream and encourages her to take a chance with Jeremy Johnson. Buford Van Stomm When she spots Buford with Phineas, Ferb, and their 2nd Dimension selves, she expresses disgust towards him and said to him, "...What do you want? I thought you were resisting us?" This makes it evident that she was affected in some way by Buford's departure from The Resistance. Pinky Prior to the events of the film, Pinky was Isabella's pet dog. It is unknown if she ever found out about his status as Agent Pinky of the O. W. C. A. in the time they were together. Pinky mysteriously vanished at some point during Dictator Doofenshmirtz's reign, and for years Isabella had no idea what had become of him. She almost certainly found out during the time she was a member of The Resistance, as their primary base was underneath her home in Pinky's old lair. Two months after Doofenshmirtz himself was arrested and summer, fun, and democracy were restored to the Tri-State Area, Isabella finally saw Pinky again. He had since been turned into a brainwashed cyborg by Doofenshmirtz's alleged ex-wife Charlene. Isabella was relieved to see her dog alive, but upset that he had no memory of her and attacked her. When the chance to undo the brainwashing presented itself, Isabella immediately went to re-program Pinky, and with some aid from Phineas, the girl and her dog were happily reunited. 1st Dimension Citizens Ferb Fletcher It is shown that she holds affection for Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!"). Phineas Flynn She may have feelings for him like her 1st dimension counterpart, she blushed when Phineas complimented her idea about a Ninja glove (''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' video game). Gallery Background Information *Website Information: **''Isabella, the sassy and fashionable member of the Resistance, spends her time resisting evil in the 2nd Dimension.﻿ *According to the Phineas and Ferb The Movie Magazine, Candace holds special trust in Isabella. However, this is not seen in the movie itself. **Their relationship is expanded on Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension. *In Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!, it is shown that she holds affection for Ferb, but this is never confirmed in the film itself. This affection may be non-canon as the entire game does not follow the events in the movie. No such relationship was explored in the episode sequel. Appearances *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" *"Last Day of Summer" es:Isabella García-Shapiro (2da Dimensión) pt-br:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2ª Dimensão) Category:Females Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:The Resistance Category:Look Alikes Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Garcia-Shapiro family Category:Isabella Lookalikes